


Im Sternenwald

by OpheliaGreif



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, M/M, Romanze, Slice of Life, Weihnachten, Weihnachtsmarkt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: Schuldig entführt Ran, was dieser verständlicherweise ganz und gar nicht gut heißt. Oder?





	Im Sternenwald

**Author's Note:**

> Ein weiterer Beitrag zum FF-Adventskalender von Animexx. Viel Spaß beim Lesen euch. :)

Die violetten Augen funkeln mich so wütend an als hätten sie just in diesem Moment den Antichristen vor sich. Er grollt sein tiefes Grollen, das jedem Gegner Angst einjagen würde und schon so viele Verbrecher in die Panik getrieben hatte, bevor er sie mit seinem Katana erledigt hat. Mir jagt es nun weniger Angst ein, was auch daran lieg mag, dass ich ihm als Telepath durchaus überlegen bin. Er kann mir nichts anhaben und ich könnte jederzeit in seine Gedanken eingreifen, wenn es mir beliebt, daher ist sein Grollen beinahe nutzlos. 

Abrupt sieht er sich um, der Körper angespannt und kampfbereit und ich nehme mir Zeit, ihn lange und ausgiebig zu mustern. Seine muskulöse, schmale Gestalt ist verborgen unter einem langen, dunkelblauen Mantel, während sich ein langer Schal um seinen Hals wickelt. Er trägt Handschuhe, die nicht seine üblichen Auftragsmörderhandschuhe sind, was beeindruckend ist.   
Die an uns vorbeirauschenden Menschen bedenkt er mit verächtlichen Blicken, die von Irritation und Unverständnis zeugen. Dann kehren seine vor Wut sprühenden Augen zu mir zurück und ich kann mir ein tiefes, freudiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.   
Oh ja, ich habe Spaß. Er bereitet mir sehr viel Spaß gerade, auch wenn er das ganz und gar nicht gerne sieht.

~Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Schuldig!~, geht es nun auch gedanklich los und ich setzte meine allerbeste Unschuldsmiene auf.   
~Und ob, das siehst du doch.~  
~Du hast meine Gedanken über _Stunden_ unterdrückt, damit du mich hierhin bringen kannst. Du hast mich aus Tokyo _entführt_ , ohne meine _Einwilligung_ , mein _Wissen_ und mein _Einverständnis_. Was fällt dir ein? Wie kannst du es _wagen?_ ~   
Ich rolle charmant mit den Augen und zwinkere ihm verschwörerisch zu. ~Eine Entführung läuft per Definitionem immer ohne das Einverständnis des Gegenübers ab, es sei denn, man kann man befindet sich gerade in einem äußerst anregenden Rollenspiel.~ Ich schwärme kurz und lasse ihn meine nicht jugendfreie Variante des Handelns sehen, die er so gar nicht zu schätzen weiß. ~Ich würde das nicht Entführung nennen. Eher eine Überraschung für dich. Stelle dir vor, ich hätte dir die Augen verbunden. Ungefähr so.~  
~Das kann man nicht vergleichen!~  
~In gewissen Maßstäben schon.~  
~Nein.~  
~Doch.~  
~Nein!~

Ich lache laut und ziehe ihn überschwänglich an mich. Oh ich liebe ihn für seine Sturheit und sein Feuer. Ich liebe ihn so sehr dafür, dass ich ihn jeden Tag wie einen Kugelfisch anstechen könnte nur um zu sehen wie er in die Luft geht und seine stoische Maske dem Temperament weicht, das darunter liegt und das er vor mir nicht verbergen kann.   
Er wehrte sich, grollt, faucht, bedenkt mich mit schmutzigen, mentalen Flüchen, die man ihm nicht zutrauen würde, dem distinguierten Anführer von Weiß. Ich bade darin, teilweise auch aus dem Grund, da ich sie ihm beigebracht habe und er – ganz der gelehrige Schüler, der er ist - sie durchaus adaptiert. Man darf ihn nur nicht darauf ansprechen.   
Ich genieße den muskulösen Körper an meinem und lasse ihn spüren, dass mich seine Wut und seine Wehrhaftigkeit sicher freut… mich und die anderen Dinge an mir auch.   
~Ich glaube das nicht, Schuldig, du entführst mich aus Japan, bringst mich nach Deutschland und nimmst mich dann noch nicht einmal ernst, wenn ich dir sage, dass mir das ganz und gar nicht gefällt. Verdammt nochmal!~

Ah…das alte Thema der Selbstbestimmung. Ein delikates Thema. Ein heiß diskutiertes Thema. Und ebenso eines, bei dem ich über kurz oder lang Kompromisse eingehen musste, als ich gemerkt habe, dass der Weiß nicht nur ein simpler Zeitvertreib ist, sondern mehr.   
Pfuh. Mehr. Ein simples Wort für soviel, was in den zwei Jahren, seitdem ich ihm die ersten Avancen gemacht habe, passiert ist.

Oh ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran, wie wütend er auch damals war vor Unglauben, dass ich plötzlich in seinem kleinen Zimmer im Koneko aufgetaucht bin, in dem wahnwitzigen Vorhaben, ihn für mich und mein bequemes Bett zu gewinnen. Takatori war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon eine Weile tot gewesen und wir waren uns ab und an bei Aufträgen über den Weg gelaufen. Und mit der Zeit verschwand der Hass und wurde zu einer professionellen Gewohnheit, die uns alle einlullte. 

So kam mir irgendwann der fixe Gedanke, dass der steife und disziplinierte Anführer von Weiß gar nicht so unattraktiv war und dass ich ihn näher kennen lernen wollen würde.   
Bei meiner ersten Heimsuchung – so bezeichnet er es - habe ich ihn lediglich an mein plötzliches Auftauchen gewöhnt. Dann bin ich ihm wieder und wieder und wieder begegnet, bis er genervt aufgegeben hatte mich anzugreifen, zu ignorieren, vor mir weg zu laufen… Erst, als er sitzen geblieben ist in der Bar und weiter an seinem Gin Tonic genuckelt hatte als hätte ich mich nicht Minuten vorher einfach zu ihm gefläzt, habe ich ihn nach einem Date gefragt. 

Seinen Gesichtsausdruck daraufhin werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Wunderschön war es, wie er mich mit großen Augen angestarrt hatte und langsam aber sicher Röte über seinen Hals in sein Gesicht gekrochen war und bei den Ohren Halt gemacht hatte.   
Das, was ich damals für Schüchternheit gehalten hatte, war Zorn gewesen und so habe ich mir für meine erste Frage eine Ohrfeige eingehandelt. Und für die zweite. Aber aller guten Dinge waren bekanntlich drei und schlussendlich hat er eingewilligt. Man könnte sagen, mit Zähneknirschen und einer großen Portion Misstrauen, was meine Intention und meine Hintergedanken angeht, aber er hatte ja gesagt.   
Was auch daran liegen mochte, dass wir in seine Lieblingsausstellung gegangen sind. Beim nächsten Date in seinen Lieblingspark. Danach in sein Lieblingsrestaurant. Sein Lieblingstheaterstück. Lieblingsoper…

Ich könnte ewig so weitermachen, denn ich erinnere mich an jedes unserer Dates. 

Nach vier Monaten hat er mir genug vertraut, um seine inneren Restriktionen an die Kette zu legen und seinem Verlangen nachzugeben, mich zu küssen. Und was für ein Kuss das war! Wie er kämpft, liebt er auch und verdammt nochmal, manchmal bin ich froh, wenn ich überhaupt aus dem Bett komme nach unseren amourösen Treffen. Geschweige denn, gehen kann.  
Zielgerichtet, diszipliniert, aber voller Temperament und Entschlossenheit war der erste Kuss, der erste Sex, jeder Sex danach… dieser Mann ist einfach eine stetige Wundertüte an Reaktionen, die so instinktiv sind, dass ich sie nicht in seinen Gedanken lesen kann. 

Und er liebt es, nach dem Sex zu reden. Insbesondere dann faszinieren ihn die Gebräuche und Sitten meines Heimatlandes und er hört meinen ausschweifenden Erzählungen mit interessiert-leuchtenden Augen zu. So habe ich auch erfahren, dass der so kühle und manchmal spröde scheinende Anführer von Weiß, dessen Leben aus Kontrolle und Disziplin besteht, ein Faible hat für westliche Weihnachtsgebräuche. Seine Familie hat es nie gefeiert, aber schon als Teenager hatte er Interesse an der Vorweihnachtszeit. Ich habe ihm von den Weihnachtsmärkten erzählt, den Dekorationen, den Lichtern, von Bratwurst, gebrannten Mandeln und Glühwein, von Kräuterbonbons und heißen Maronen. Vieles davon musste ich ihm erklären, doch das tat seiner Begeisterung keinen Abbruch. Dass er jedoch selbst einmal in den Genuss des Weihnachtsmarktes kommen würde, davon war er nicht ausgegangen. Deutschland war weit weg und er bekam selten frei. 

Ich seufze begeistert über meine gelungene Überraschung. Aber wir waren ja beim Thema Selbstbestimmung. 

Tatsächlich musste ich diesen Punkt erlernen.   
Ran ist nicht schwach, ganz im Gegenteil. Er ist einer der stärksten Menschen, die ich kenne, aber er hat gegen einen PSI wie mich keine ernstzunehmende Chance. Ich kann ihn jederzeit beeinflussen. Ich kann jederzeit seine Erinnerungen löschen, neue hinzudichten, ihn sogar sterben lassen. Das weiß ich, das weiß er und da haben die Konflikte auch schon begonnen. Nach sieben Monaten hätte es beinahe das Ende dessen bedeutete, was wir hatten, als ich es übertrieben habe und er sich herabgesetzt gefühlt hatte. Ich brauchte Wochen um zu verstehen, was sein Problem war und ebenso viel Zeit um mich zähneknirschend davon zu überzeugen, dass da ein Kompromiss hermuss. 

Und so habe ich aufgehört, massiv in seinen Geist einzugreifen, wenn ich es für notwendig gehalten habe. Und ich habe ihm versprochen, es nie wieder zu tun. Ich habe das noch nie jemandem versprochen und es zu halten, kostet mich manchmal wirklich sehr viel Mühe, wenn er bei Aufträgen die falsche Entscheidung trifft und sein Leben damit aufs Spiel setzt. Aber er ist es wert. Mit jedem Atemzug, den er tut, ist er es wert.  
Hat ihn aber auch nicht vor meinem perfiden Plan, ihn nach Deutschland zu bringen, gerettet. 

Es ist ja auch nicht für ewig, nur für eine Woche. Eben genau jene, die Brad mit einer hoch erhobenen Augenbraue als Schneezeit verkündet hat. Endlich mal, denn Schnee ist in meiner Heimat seit Jahren eher ein rares Gut um Weihnachten herum. Und da, wo wir uns gerade befinden, ist Schnee einfach ein unbedingtes Muss, denn er macht den Weihnachtsmarktzirkus zu einem Weihnachtsmarktzauber. 

„Hör zu, mein wütender Krieger“, murmle ich in seinen Schal hinein, während der fallende Schnee unaufhörlich ihn, seinen Schopf, Schal und mich bedeckt. „Ich wollte dich nur überraschen. Du warst noch nie in Deutschland und noch nie auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt. Ich habe gesehen, wie du in Tokyo immer die Läden anstierst, die sich um Weihnachtsdekoration bemühen. Und so wollte ich dich damit überraschen, dir zu zeigen, was in meinem Land wirklich passiert. Also all die schlechtgelaunten Menschen, die sich in der Kälte durch zu enge Gassen schieben und überteuerten Schnickschnack kaufen, der dann doch irgendwie hübsch ist. Es gibt Glühwein, den du immer schonmal probieren wolltest und Baumstriezen. Gebrannte Mandeln und Bratwurst. Also alles, um dick und rund zu werden. Dick genug, dass du mir gar nicht mehr wegläufst.“

Er schnaubt und ich weiß, dass ich auf der ersten Stufe der Leiter der Vergebung stehe. Ein paar andere folgen noch und es wird noch Arbeit werden, aber ich lasse den Weihnachtsmarkt, auf den ich ihn gerade nach einem elf-Stunden-Flug geworfen habe, mein Komplize sein, der mich tatkräftig Mit Musik, Gerüchen und schön dekorierten Buden unterstützt.  
Entschuldigend lächelnd greife ich seine Hand und hauche einen Kuss darauf. Kommentarlos ziehe ihn mit mir, bevor er sich es anders überlegen kann. 

Der Jetlag hat mich schon etwas im Griff – ganz im Gegensatz zu meinem ausgeruhten Gegenpart – doch ich lotse ihn tapfer auf den dämmrigen Markt unter kahlen Bäumen, auf dem nicht ganz so gängige Waren angeboten werden und der dank der Weihnachtsmusik und den verschiedenen Gerüchen als durchaus heimelig zu bezeichnen ist. 

Doch das ist es nicht, was diesen Weihnachtsmarkt so besonders macht. 

Überall in den Bäumen hängen kleine und große Sterne, die wirken, als wären wir in einem Wald aus Sternen, der sein schützendes Dach über uns hält. Ein Weihnachtsmarkt im Sternenwald, so nenne ich ihn, seitdem ich ihn das erste Mal besucht habe und lasse mich erneut von dem schneebedeckten Zauber dieses Ortes einfangen, der so überirdisch scheint in dem ganzen Trubel der großen Stadt, in der wir uns befinden. Auch und gerade deswegen, weil er mitten auf einer Verkehrsinsel liegt, um die sich eine vielbefahrene Straße windet. Doch davon hört man hier nichts.

Neben mir, das sehe ich, ist auch Ran verzaubert von dem prächtigen Anblick der Lichter und der Gemütlichkeit, die über diesem Ort liegt. Wenn es irgendwo einen Platz gibt, der das Idealbild eines Weihnachtsmarktes ist, dann dieser hier mit all seinem Chichi und dem Schnee, der leise und unaufhörlich regnet.   
Hand in Hand schlendern wir langsam durch die engen Gassen. Rans wütende Gedanken kommen nach und nach zum Erliegen und er sieht ein, dass der Anblick eines echten, realen Weihnachtsmarktes meine Impertinenz durchaus aufwiegen kann. Seine Augen leuchten, als er von Stand zu Stand geht, an jedem etwas findet, das sein Interesse weckt und das ich ihm erklären muss, weil er es nicht kennt und weil er meine Muttersprache nicht so gut beherrscht. Wieder und wieder streift sein Blick nach oben zu den Lichtern und er schließt die Augen, um der Musik zu lauschen und dem Geruch von Kräuterbonbons nachzuspüren, der sich unaufhörlich in unsere Nasen stiehlt. 

Wir gelangen zur Mitte des Weihnachtsmarktes, einem kleinen Rondell gesäumt mit Glühweinbuden und Essensständen, und ich räume uns einen Tisch in bester Lage frei, deren momentane Okkupanten ganz spontan keine Lust auf Glühwein mehr haben und sich verdrücken. Wir haben eine der Buden im Rücken, aber dafür einen ausgezeichneten Überblick über den Platz. Ran gefällt er.  
Ich kaufe uns zwei Glühwein und einen davon drücke ich meiner besseren Hälfte in die Hand. Er belohnt mich mit einem Blick, der mich nicht mehr für den Mann an meiner Seite erwärmen könnte. 

Gemeinsam stehen wir da, während der Schnee lautlos auf uns fällt und schlürfen heißen Wein, der Ran schneller als mir rote Wangen zaubert und selbst seine Gedanken träumerisch werden lässt. Unmerklich wiegt er sich im Takt der Musik hin und her und beobachtet die Menschen und ihre fremde Sprache um ihn herum. Ein paar Worte habe ich ihm beigebracht, aber nicht annähernd genug, dass er den Gesprächen von Arbeitskollegen, Freunden, Familienmitgliedern folgen könnte, die sich _„fröhlich anschnauzen“_ , wie er den Ton meiner Muttersprache bezeichnet. 

Er schmiegt sich an meine Seite und legt den Kopf an meine Schulter. Ich atme tief ein und rieche ihn, seinen unnachahmlichen Geruch nach Zedernholz und Bergamotte. Ich spüre seine Wärme, das vertraute Geräusch seines Herzschlags und seiner Atmung.   
~Danke, Schuldig~, murmelt er in Gedanken und schlinge den Arm um ihn, ziehe ihn noch enger an mich. Sacht hauche ich einen Kuss auf seinen roten Haare und grinse zufrieden. Ich muss innerlich lachen, als ich den Rest des Satzes in seinen Gedanken sehe und ihn für ihn vollende.  
~…aber wenn ich das noch einmal mache, bringst du mich um. Jaja. Ich liebe dich auch, Ran.~

Rundherum gelungene Überraschung, möchte ich meinen. Ran, ich und der Weihnachtsmarkt im Sternenwald. 

 

~~~~~  
 _Ende_

**Author's Note:**

> ... und die Kudos, Kommentare und Kritiken nicht vergessen. ;)


End file.
